


Early Mornings

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: the wol wakes up to gentle hands weaving through their hair





	Early Mornings

Being the Warrior of Light, there was scarcely ever a time for you to rest. To lean back, lay your head down on a comfortable pillow and close your eyes for just a few moments of peace and quiet. That’s why for every moment you get to relax, you cherish.

 

The hand weaving through your hair, slowly rousing you from your slumber, should have bothered you, and yet it didn’t. It felt warm, gentle, comforting… and despite your best efforts to try and go back into dreamland, your eyelids pry themselves open anyways against your will.

 

Ever so slowly, your lashes flutter open, adjusting themselves to the light peeking in from behind the curtains into the familiar looking room. A groan softly leaves your lips as your head instinctively moves and presses closer to the hand that has yet to leave your hair.

 

“Good morning,” an ever so familiar voice muses, voice coated with affection.

 

 _‘Ah, ’_ you think.

 

That’s why you didn’t feel annoyed at the prospect of being woken up. Shifting your head to look up at the person laying by your side, a drowsy smile creeps its way onto your lips. “Good morning, Haurchefant.”

 

After all, these hands belong to the most gentle, kind-hearted soul you’ve ever had the favor to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to make the wol as ambiguous as possible; hopefully it was okay!


End file.
